1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a bendable edge region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have emerged as important electronic products. Display apparatuses are being miniaturized for convenient portability. However, this miniaturization of display apparatuses is unable to satisfy all requirements of various consumers. Accordingly, display apparatuses including flexible panels are being actively researched and developed.
A flexible panel may be manufactured by forming display devices on a flexible substrate, and then forming a thin-film encapsulation layer for protecting the display devices from external moisture or oxygen. The thin-film encapsulation layer is generally formed by alternately stacking an organic film and an inorganic film. Here, when the flexible panel is bent, the inorganic film in the thin-film encapsulation layer may crack due to a stress. Accordingly, display apparatuses need to have a structure for relieving the stress applied to the inorganic films therein when being bent.